Because She's the Youngest
by Sereneblaze
Summary: One Shot. November's sisters viewpoint on November being the youngest and how it has affect not only them but their relationship with November.


Disclaimer: I don't own the online comic 'No Rest for the Wicked' or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I don't own the online comic 'No Rest for the Wicked' or any of its characters.

Because She's the Youngest

Green eyes stared out the window as the wet cloth in hand continued its work. Her red lips twisted themselves up in different ways every now and then as she hummed. She reached up to get a spot that wasn't really there. She didn't have to do this. They had more than enough servants who cleaned the entire castle from top to bottom. However she couldn't help herself. Even when she was little she always had developed the habit to start cleaning things even though they didn't need it, this occurred usually when she had something on her mind or was simply nervous. She sighed at her habit and walked over to clean the table when she realized that she had already gone over it five times. She could only let out another sigh.

"I'm sure that November's fine." Another voice spoke. The green eyed girl looked over to the velvet covered couch only to find a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her. Her older sister, August, gave her a comforting smile as she set down a small empty plate which once held her fifth piece of cake. The girl, September, could only let out another sigh. Had it been that obvious?

"How can we be sure? She's never been outside of the kingdom alone." September dropped the cloth on the table; one of their hand maids came and picked it up along with August's plate.

"'nother slice Missus?" The maid asked in her thick accent. August nodded at her and then turned her attention back to September as soon as she was gone.

"Well, we haven't seen a ransom note yet, nor have there been any reports that a young girl's corpse being found in any of the other kingdoms. We can only assume that she's fine." She said nonchalantly as she brushed away her blonde bangs from her eyes. September said nothing as she adjusted her skirt and smoothed it out. Her sister was always the optimistic; she seriously refused to see anything bad. She wondered how it was that she was the oldest when she acted like the youngest. September sighed at that word. Not really the word itself but simply what it was associated with it. She poured herself some tea and looked at August.

"Do you think that we could have stopped her?" She asked with a solemn tone in her voice. August's porcelain face now took a solemn tone to it.

"Perhaps, had we not been so…"

"Distant."

The both of them grew very still. They themselves had a great bond with each other however when they're youngest sister was born, they were effected very much by the words that they would hear the servants whispering.

'_The youngest will be the most beautiful.'_

'_She will also be the most kind'_

'_Unfortunately, she will be despised by her sisters.'_

'_Well her sisters will become wicked and ugly.' _

'_Yes that's how it always goes after the third daughter is born.'_

They were still young at the time but were deeply hurt. After one night of crying at the servants cruel words they made a vow to each other that they would avoid their new sister so they could never come to hate her and they would not become what the others had declared. So throughout the years, that was exactly what they did. They found excuses to never to play with November, and whenever they had to be with her they always spoke to her with a stiff politeness. As they grew older they would constantly check their appearance in the mirrors to make sure they never resembled anything close to the words that haunted them. Whenever they heard people talking about November, whether on her delicacy or her beauty, they would simply push it away from their mind and pretend as though they never heard it.

In the end they accomplished their goal; they retained their beauty and kindness (though as the people would say it couldn't match that of November's) and felt no negative feelings toward their younger sister. In fact, they felt nothing at all for her. She just became someone who lived with them, who they greeted and talked to but was never anything more.

"Do you think it was foolish of us to allow some words to affect our attitude towards our sister?" September asked as she fingered her dark hair. August shrugged as she sipped her tea.

"We were still children at the time; we were destined to do something foolish. In a way we did have good intentions. We didn't want to become ugly but we didn't want to hate her as well." She placed her teacup down and looked at the door. "I wonder what is taking her so long with that cake."

"Your sweet tooth knows no end. Honestly you go through so many sweets a day the chefs are having a hard time keeping up." September laughed. August blushed a bit but stubbornly looked away, her golden braid whipping out to exaggerate her childish ways.

"Well your cleaning habit isn't exactly the essence of normal as well. The servants do get offended when you start cleaning something that they already went over." August said rebelliously. September faltered.

"It helps take my mind off of things." She defended in a mute voice. They stayed quiet for awhile, not too sure what to say.

"You know," August started when she cooled down "we weren't that nice to each other when we were younger."

"Well it wasn't we, it was mainly you." September reminded.

"You started fighting back when you got the chance."

"Well after you cut my hair—"

"I was just six!"

"That didn't seem to stop you."

"I didn't bring up the fact that we fought as children just so you could rabble on about that! I was trying to make a point." August said in a huff. "My point is that we did eventually get along and we developed a bond with each other. Perhaps if we never heard what they said, if we had been somewhere else, maybe then it would be the same with November."

"Indeed, however different situations bring out different outcomes, we might have actually become just like the servants said." She sighed. "Either way what's done is done."

"Yes. September do you still play with the animals outside?"

"Yes, from time to time."

"Hmm, I see. Amusing."

"What is?"

"Well, you have the habit of cleaning everything and yet you go outside where it's covered with dirt and play with animals that live in that dirt." August said in sing song way.

"I've thought that too, however I came to the conclusion that outside is meant to be dirty and the inside is meant to be clean. May I ask as well if you still have the obsession with swans as you used to when we were children?"

August laughed. "I'm afraid I do, however I've long come to terms that they are one of the most beautiful and elegant birds here and I suppose I wished that I could also be like that."

"'Ere ya go Missus." The maid announced when she stepped into the room and placed the waited treat in front of August.

"Thank you." August said a little more gleefully than need be. She gave a small gesture to the maid which meant for her to be on her way. The conversation was not for her ears. September quietly stretched out herself and looked up towards the ceiling.

"I wonder why we're like this?"

"Because she's the youngest." August said in a strangely sarcastic tone. They both looked at each other and couldn't but laugh at themselves. Perhaps later on in life they could actually get over their fear and become closer to their sister, if she ever came back.


End file.
